


mornings

by cathologic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, also it's kinda hajime pov, also this is kinda short lmao, first work on the fandom, hajime just thinking a bit, nagito has some self esteem issues but that goes without saying, they are sleeping, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathologic/pseuds/cathologic
Summary: mornings are meant to be spent in peaceful silence and lazy touches.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im not a very experienced writer, but i hope y'all can enjoy this,,  
> it's meant to be a post-game scenario,, and it's just fluff for the sake of fluff basically

With the first few beams of sunshine creeping through the window, eyes heavy with sleep opened to reveal the familiarity of their room. The off-white ceiling, illuminated only by the yellowish light coming from outside, certainly early in the morning.  
Soft sheets under him, breathing besides him. Wisps of white hair against his chest.. He didn't dare to move — it'd be an insult to the peace present in every deep breath the white-haired boy took, disrupting the moments spent in rare quietude in their otherwise frantic lives.  
Thin, pale arms enveloped him, almost as if afraid he'd leave. Looking down at him, Hajime wondered just how fragile Nagito truly was. The feeling of cold metal against his bare skin was ignored, if anything, just served to prove his point — it wasn't a surprise for anyone that his mobility would be compromised after what happened. And yet.. the hurt in his eyes whenever he had to admit needing help, even after years, just confirmed he hadn't stopped thinking of it as a nuisance.. No, thinking of himself as a nuisance. As much as he'd like to show Nagito how wrong he was, he knew it wasn't an easy process. And still, he was willing to wait. Willing to help out where he could.  
Which is why, despite all of the distrust still lingering among all of them,  
_'You have to be joking,' said Kazuichi, suspicion coating his words. 'You can't possibly be thinking of spending time with him. Not after.. that. You.. Don't you remember what happened?' And Hajime would be a fool to say no, ignorant to disagree and pretend nothing ever went wrong between them, all of them, and move past it with eyes closed to the truth._  
He still chose to trust him, when trust became a word foreign to all those who had made it out alive. Because, if he didn't, who would?  
Lost in his own thoughts, barely noticed grayish eyes focused on him. Lazily blinking, still half-asleep, Nagito smiled — a smile that felt like morning itself, in a face almost angelic, pale skin contrasted only by bags under tired eyes and the distinct pinkish hue in his cheeks.  
And if they spent too much time lingering in the softness of the moment, lost in each other's light touches, who would be able to judge them?  
With fingers running through white hair, Hajime realized that he didn't want to be anywhere else right now.


End file.
